Special Academy
Special Academy is one of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on Fandom of Anime wiki. Story Special Academy Episodes There is school called Special Academy. Every year a lot of intelligent and great students try to become students of academy, but only the best 10 can become students. Hanayo Aria is 15 years old girl who was always the best everywhere until she becomes student of Special Academy where she is ranked 2nd after boy Yamamoto Daichi who is 1st and Aria is always arguing with. Story is about 10 students of Special Academy Hanayo Aria, Yamamoto Daichi, Kawaguchi Ran, Kato Daisuke, Yukimura Arata, Minami Akane, Kagome Hibiki, Arisugawa Melody, Akiyama Hikaru and Kagome Eri. Characters Main Characters/First Year of Special Academy Hanayo Aria - Aria is 15 years old girl who loves competitions and hates losing. She is very hard-working and is always trying to become better than Daichi. She loves spending time with everyone from First Year and think of all of them as dear friends. She is ranked 2nd in First Year. Yamamoto Daichi - Daichi is 15 years old boy who is great at everything. He often argue with Aria but actually he likes her. He usually likes doing things by himself but later he starts to work with others too. He is ranked 1st in First Year. Kawaguchi Ran - Ran is 15 years old girl. She was always alone when she was kid and didn't want to become friends with her classmates but changed her mind later. She is ranked 3rd in First Year. Kato Daisuke - Daisuke is 15 years old boy. He is always trying to get friend with Ran even though she doesn't want to be friends. Later they get closer to each other. He is ranked 4th in First Year. Yukimura Arata - Arata is 15 years old boy who loves eating especially if it's something Akane cooked and she often get angry at him. He is ranked 5th in First Year. Minami Akane - Akane is 15 years old girl who is great at cooking. She is often getting angry at Arata and loves spending time with Aria. She is ranked 6th in First Year. Kagome Hibiki - Hibiki is 15 years old girl and Eri's older twin brother. He is very close too his sister and likes Melody, but Eri often gets angry if they are too close. He is ranked 7th in First Year. Arisugawa Melody '- Melody is 15 years old girl. She is great at singing and playing on a lot of diffrent instruments. She likes HIbiki and often argue with his twin sister Eri because of that. She is ranked 8th in First Year. 'Akiyama Hikaru - Hikaru is 15 years old boy and HIbiki and Eri's childhood friend. He is very calm and usually stop others in class from arguing. He is ranked 9th in First Year. Kagome Eri - Eri is 15 years old girl and HIbiki's younger twin sister. She likes singing and is very close to her twin brother. She gets angry if she think they are too close. She is ranked 10th in First Year. Second Year of Special Academy Third Year of Special Academy Fourth Year of Special Academy Hoshizora Private High School Hoshizora Private High School is school on which it's hard to get in but they accept more students than Special Academy. Most of students that weren't accepted to Special Academy goes to this school. Harukawa Jun - Jun is 15 years old boy. When he actually tried to become Special Academy student but was ranked 11th so he couldn't become student there and now he goes to Hoshizora Private High School. He is angry at Eri because she is 10th at Special Academy but he later starts to like her. Others Trivia Category:Special Academy Category:Fan Anime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow